Summer Fling, Don't Mean A Thing I Think
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: When Emily invites Alison on holiday to Cyprus with her, far away from Rosewood, everyone else and their secrets...who knows what will go down? Read to find out about their adventures and how they eventually fall in love. HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I thought I would try my hand at a Pretty Little Liars fic! This is my first attempt at it so I decided I would do one of my favourite couples – Emily/Alison! This is AU so Alison was never killed! It's set in the year after Aria returned from Iceland. Now, enjoy!**

The soft calls of distant seabirds floated in through an open window, followed by bright rays of sunlight. They fell upon the bed in the middle of the pale yellow room. Emily whimpered softly as the light pierced through her closed eyelids, disturbing her restful sleep. She let out a discontented noise and rolled over to face the other way, nuzzling into the pillow there. It felt remarkably soft and, as Emily inhaled deeply, she realised it smelt incredibly enticing. In her lethargic state, it took Emily about four minutes to distinguish the soft tickle of hair on her cheek. Slowly, she raised herself up to a kneeling position. A hushed gasp was pulled from Emily's lips as she recognized the sleeping girl beside her. Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the gasp, a few seconds too late. The girl turned over to face Emily completely, still soundly asleep. Carefully, Emily brushed a lock of golden hair off of the peaceful face of one Alison DiLaurentis.

Emily slowly slid off the bed, hand still over her mouth. How did Alison DiLaurentis, the straightest girl in Rosewood (or so she claimed) end up in Emily's bed with her, semi naked? Panicking silently, Emily changed quickly into a pair of denim shorts and a tank top before writing a quick note that simply read, _'Away for a walk – will bring back breakfast. Emily xx' _She left it next to Alison's head on the pillow before slipping out of the door quietly.

Emily padded down the streets inaudibly, feeling the Cyprian sun warm her face. Cyprus. She supposed this was how it all started. She sat down on one of the wooden benches and crossed one long leg over the other as she thought back to how this had begun...

/

Emily lay on her bed, music blaring from her speakers. She sang along brightly. They had just broken up for summer vacation and so Emily was just relaxing. A soft knock sounded, just audible over the music. Emily pressed pause and called, "Come in!" Her mother entered the room and smiled at her.

"Emily? How would you feel about taking a friend to Cyprus with you this year?" Her mother asked gently.

"Seriously? Yeah, that would be brilliant! Thanks mom!" Emily grinned brightly.

"It's better than you training hard in that pool all week." Her mother laughed. Emily smiled and her mother left the room but put her head back in after a second. "Who are you going to ask?" she asked.

"I think I'll ask Ali first." Emily replied softly, smiling gently.

"Thought so. Just checking." Her mother retreated, closing the door.

Emily frowned but shook it off and dialled Alison's number. "Hey Ali!" She chirped.

"Emily! And what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Alison answered, with a small smirk on her face.

"My mom just came in now and asked if I wanted to bring a friend to Cyprus this year. So do you wanna come?" Emily questioned.

"Of course – Cyprus sounds amazing! Ooh, when are we going? Cause I'll definitely need to go shopping!" Alison replied brightly.

"Next week." Emily smiled.

"Okay! Do you have all your things?" Alison asked.

"Yup!" Emily grinned.

"Okay, I won't let you see all of mine then." Alison smirked.

After exchanging a few more playful remarks, the girls hung up the phone – both incredibly excited about the impending holiday!

/

The next Monday Emily and her parents set off to go and pick up Alison. As they pulled up to the house, Alison scampered over smoothly, looking very alert despite the ridiculously early hour. "Hey Em!" Alison grinned, throwing her luggage into the boot before sliding in next to Emily.

"Hey Ali. Let's get this show on the road." Emily laughed as they pulled away and headed for the airport.

After hanging about and looking at duty-free for a while, the four finally boarded. Emily's parents sat in the sixth row back while Alison and Emily were a few rows behind them. They flipped through the magazines the air staff had provided them with before they finally took off. Emily yelped as the plane started moving, shutting her eyes tightly. "What is it?" Alison asked Emily, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm kind of afraid of planes when they're taking off and landing." Emily admitted, clinging to the arm rest, knuckles turning white as she did so. Alison frowned sympathetically and prised Emily's hand from the armrest, sliding it into her own. Emily's eyes snapped open, as she glanced at Alison gratefully and gripped her hand tightly, taking deep breaths. Alison ran her thumb over the back of Emily's hand reassuringly, making Emily look at the blonde with a small smile. Alison smiled back and the plane tipped back as it started its ascension. Emily let out another little yelp that stopped immediately when Alison smiled reassuringly.

"It'll be fine Em. Relax." Alison murmured, adopting a rare, soft tone that she only ever used with Emily. Emily nodded gently and slackened her grip on Alison's hand, biting her lip apologetically.

"Sorry, I think I'm cutting off your circulation." She laughed nervously.

"It's fine. It makes me feel needed." Alison replied in an off-hand manner.

Emily shot a confused look at Alison. "Ali of course you're needed! Your parents need you, your brother...sometimes needs you!" She said quickly.

"No they don't. They'd be fine if I disappeared. It's with you four that my legacy lays." Alison admitted.

"Your immortality?" Emily quipped with a smile.

"Exactly. It's immortality, my darlings." Alison quoted herself, smiling faintly. "But back to the point. No-one truly needs me."

Emily couldn't help but be confused. Alison was confident and outgoing, not insecure and vulnerable like she was acting at the minute. Seeing the openness in her cerulean eyes, Emily spoke without thinking it through, her voice quiet and gentle. "I need you Ali."

"You'd be the only one." Alison answered just as tenderly, casting her eyes downward. A few seconds later she lifted her gaze again before pulling her iPod out and offering an earphone to Emily. "Shall we?" she asked with a weak grin. Emily frowned but nodded and took the proffered earphone, sliding it in.

By the time they'd reached the fourth song Alison had completely forgotten about their conversation. Emily hadn't but stayed silent on the matter, making a vow to keep an eye on Alison. Emily couldn't but laugh however as Alison started to sing. She had a beautiful voice, no doubt, but still. Alison grinned at Emily and gestured for her to join in. Emily shook her head in disbelief but sang along also, laughing through it.

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison!" They sang together, voices joining in a perfect balance.

Soon they had sung a good amount of songs and, although they were getting weird looks they couldn't care less – they were having way too much fun! After Ali's iPod died, Emily pulled out one of her favourite gadgets – her Kindle. She opened the book she was currently reading and started the newest chapter. Alison watched Emily read for a little but soon fell asleep, her head lolling to one side and resting on Emily's shoulder. Emily looked at her for a second, pushed some of the blonde hair from her face then returned to her book.

/

About three hours later, Emily had her head bowed and was whimpering softly as the plane started descending. She didn't want to wake Alison for her stupid fear. She just squeezed her eyes shut tightly and let out another quiet whimper. Next thing she knew, someone's hand had slid into hers. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Alison asked softly as she squeezed Emily's hand reassuringly.

"I don't know." Emily replied quietly, eyes still tightly shut.

"Easy Em, it'll be fine." Alison murmured as Emily yelped. She let out another yelp as the plane touched down and juddered a little before halting. "There. That's it. You're totally fine." Alison replied lightly. Emily nodded and smiled thankfully as she let go of Alison's hand.

"Ready for some sun?" Emily grinned, calming herself down quickly.

"Oh definitely! Let's go Ems." Alison beamed back, standing up and slipping out, grabbing their hand luggage. She flung Emily's bag to her then looped their arms together as they met up with Emily's parents and descended down into the blazing Cyprian sun. Alison tilted her head back, letting the sun warm her face. "Mmm, I'm going to get _so _tan!" She grinned appreciatively.

Emily laughed. "Oh Alison, don't think that you're going to get to lie about all day, every day. You're going to come and do everything with me." She grinned, not catching the slight double meaning to her words.

Alison shot her a sideways glance and smirked. "Hmm...that sounds alright to me." She chuckled before heading into the airport, leaving Emily to follow.

**A/N: Okay so that was the first chapter of this little fic! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one uploaded before I go on holiday on the 10****th****! Drop a quick review if you liked it and I'll catch you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Since all your reviews were so nice I decided to write a new chapter and get it up as soon as I could! I'll try my hardest to get more up before my holiday but then the rest will be done after I've spent a week in sun and water! Anyway, I'm rambling so enjoy this chapter. **

After getting to the hotel Emily and Alison were wandering about, looking for the room they would share. Emily let out a triumphant cheer as she pulled the key card from her pocket, sliding it into the door she stood before. Alison grinned as she slipped past Emily to get into the hotel room. Emily followed and froze as she realised that they had been given a double bed instead of two singles.

"Well this is awkward." Alison remarked casually, dumping her stuff in a corner. Emily gave a weak, nervous laugh and shook her head.

"It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor." She smiled, also dropping her stuff down. She did not trust herself to share a bed with Alison despite the fact that they had slept in the same sleeping bag before. The other girls had always been around which definitely strengthened Emily's restraint.

Alison glanced at her before shaking her head. "It's fine Em, we'll just share." She smirked faintly.

Emily blushed slightly. "Okay." She said softly.

Alison smirked wider and flung herself onto the bed. "God, this is comfy!" She sighed blissfully.

Emily giggled quietly and dumped a few things on her bedside table.

/

Later that night the two girls were heading down to the pool for a swim before they went to bed. Emily grinned broadly as she broke into a light run before diving elegantly into the pool and starting forward. She heard the soft splash as Alison leapt in after her, laughing. Emily turned and trod water as she watched Alison swim towards her. "Race?" Alison asked with a broad grin.

"Sure!" Emily beamed as Alison drew up alongside her. "Three, two, one, go!" Emily yelled. She shot forward, her arms slicing through the water powerfully as her long legs kicked smoothly. Alison yelped and started with a strong breaststroke. By the time they started their second lap Alison had fallen way behind.

"Alright Em, I get it. You're just so amazing at swimming that you can beat even me." Alison called, smirking.

Emily touched the wall at the opposite end, did a smooth backflip and swam along the bottom of the pool before surfacing directly in front of Alison. She simply laughed at the comment.

"Show off." Alison teased, smiling softly as she poked Emily in the shoulder.

Emily laughed softly. "I can't help it if it's the one thing I'm good at." She replied with a grin, lightly pushing Alison's shoulder then regretting it. She knew that she really shouldn't have touched Ali at all.

However Alison surprised Emily by gently smiling. "Emily..." she trailed off with a wicked gleam in her sparkling eyes.

"What?" She asked warily, narrowing her eyes marginally.

"Would you give me a piggyback?" Alison pouted cutely.

"Through the water?" Emily asked, resisting the temptation to shut her eyes against the adorable expression Alison had.

"Yup." Alison pouted, applying the puppy dog eyes.

"Ali!" Emily whined. "Fine. Hop on." She grinned softly, spinning around so Alison could jump on her back. Alison cheered softly and leapt up, looping her arms around Emily's neck and wrapping her legs tightly around her waist. Emily drew in a sharp breath at the amount of skin on skin contact with both of them in skimpy two pieces. She slowly submerged herself so only Alison was above water before swimming forward in a smooth, hesitant stroke, unsure of how fast she should go.

To tell Em to go faster, Alison nudged her with her heels. Emily gasped out a small stream of bubbles as Alison's heels slipped a touch lower. However she did speed up the stroke, moving more powerfully and throwing herself into the technique to distract from the...mildly awkward position.

Alison grinned softly, giving a small yelp as Emily made a sharp turn, making her lose her balance and tip. Her grip on Emily made them both spin in an insane twirling dance underwater. Their legs tangled together as they floated up to the surface, tightly entwined. Alison couldn't stop the faint hint of colour that came to her cheeks as they tried to untangle themselves.

"Sorry Ali." Emily said sheepishly as she managed to free herself from their predicament.

"It's alright Em. Get caught up in the stroke?" Alison asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Emily blushed, grinning softly.

"Mhm thought so." Ali grinned. "Shall we go back in? I'm soaked!" She complained.

"I want to practice but you can head up if you like?" Emily replied.

"Nah I'll just sit at the edge and watch." Alison smiled as she started off for the opposite wall. As she passed Emily, she slid her hand through Em's wet hair. "Cutie!" She murmured under her breath, making Emily freeze. With a smirk, Alison jumped out of the pool and sat on her towel, watching Emily.

Taking a deep breath, Emily braced herself against the cold marble wall before pushing off strongly, immersing herself fully under water as she sped forward, concentrating fiercely as she slashed through the water, leaving white tipped ripples behind her.

Alison leant back on her hands as she admired Emily. The way her wet skin seemed to shimmer in the twilight. The way her dark hair fanned out behind her as she swam. The effortless way her body cut through the water. Shaking her head, Alison frowned. Why was she thinking about Emily like that? She cast her eyes upward, away from Emily as she tried to get a grip. "Oh I'm going crazy." She murmured.

A few minutes later, Emily had flipped and was gliding along the floor of the pool before bracing her feet on the bottom and pushing strongly. She shot up, actually emerging from the water fully before splashing back under. Alison couldn't help but laugh.

"Em you looked like a dolphin!" Alison called happily. Emily resurfaced and laughed lightly. She grabbed the edge of the pool and with one sleek motion she leapt out, landing gracefully next to Alison.

"Shall we go back up?" She asked. Alison nodded and smiled, standing and picking up the towel she sat on.

/

Once they had gone upstairs and dried off, they were lying on the bed, trying to decide what movie to put on. "I still vote Shaun of the Dead." Emily replied.

"Em! You know I prefer chick flicks. And besides, isn't that a zombie movie?" Alison asked dubiously, although it was clear that she was starting to waver.

Feeling mildly awed and amazed by Alison's rapidly weakening argument, Emily pressed on. "It's not scary – just a bit gory and really funny!"

"Urgh...fine." Alison caved. Feeling very triumphant and pleased with herself, Emily cheered and scrambled off the bed, slipping the DVD into the player. Alison rolled her eyes and smiled fondly.

A little while later, Alison had curled her lip up and was grimacing at the gore while Emily laughed. "Em! That's horrible – there's a pole through her stomach! Ew!" Alison squealed as the zombie stood up, a gaping hole in her stomach. Emily laughed again.

"It's hilarious!" She grinned as Alison turned her head to bury it into Emily's shoulder. Emily stopped laughing immediately, confused by it all. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the movie, laughing as they started throwing records at the zombies.

/

After the movie had finished, Emily switched the TV off and the two of them slid into their respective sides, Emily on the right and Alison on the left. Emily grabbed a small pillow and her iPod before pulling a wire from the pillow and plugging the iPod in. "What are you doing Emily?" Alison asked.

"Oh, this pillow has speakers in it to play my music while I sleep." Emily explained with a sheepish smile.

"That's cool. But you're such a music nerd." Alison teased.

"Fine, I won't let you share it then." Emily grinned.

"Oh, go on." Alison smiled.

"_Fiine." _Emily said, huffing dramatically. Alison laughed and shuffled closer, placing her head on the pillow, only a couple of centimetres from Emily's. Emily swallowed and pressed play. The first thing that started playing was a rock intro.

"Really Em? Meatloaf?" Alison asked, surprised.

"How did you know? And yes, it's my guilty pleasure." Emily said, blushing.

"I'm a fan too. Same with the guilty pleasure." Alison giggled softly, making Emily chuckle. Once the intro had finished, Emily leapt to her feet, pulling the iPod free and let it play out the speakers before doing a dramatic twirl and grinning at Alison before starting to sing in possibly the most alluring voice Alison had ever heard.

"And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back!" Emily sang beautifully as Alison also jumped up, taking Emily's hand and twirling her as the brunette sang.

"I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact!" Emily intoned, looking straight at Alison who felt a jolt of guilt for all the times she had lied to Emily.

"But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way. I would do anything for love, but I won't do that!" Alison cut in smoothly, wanting to ease the guilt. Emily smiled warmly as she spun and danced lightly. "I won't do that, anything for love. I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love. But I won't do that, I won't do that." Alison harmonized as Emily continued.

"Some days it don't come easy, some days it don't come hard, some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end. Some nights you breathe fire!" Emily sang, injecting raw emotion into it.

"Some nights you're carved in ice!" Alison sang back, marvelling at how free Emily looked. Almost as much as she did when she was in the water and now Alison was a part of it.

"Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again!" They sang together and again Emily was amazed at how well their voices went together.

"Maybe I'm crazy but it's crazy and it's true. I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you." Alison sang softly with true emotion.

"As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning, as long as your dreams are coming true – you better believe it!" Emily's voice was strong, as if she was making a promise that she knew she could keep. "That I would do anything for love and I'll be there until the final act. I would do anything for love. And I'll take a vow and seal a pact." She sang, softening her voice now.

"But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight! I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, I won't do that!" Alison harmonized again.

"I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of but I just won't do that!" Emily sang decisively. "Some days I pray for silence!"

"Some days I pray for soul!" Alison answered.

"Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll!" Emily sang loudly, making Alison laugh softly.

"Some nights I lose the feeling..." Alison started.

"Some night I lose control!" Emily answered, dropping to her knees before Alison, a small twinkle in her eyes.

"Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls!" They sang together.

After a bit more singing, they reached the proper duet part and without hesitation, Alison jumped into the female part which made Emily smile.

"Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight? Can you colorize my life – I'm so sick of black and white! Can you make it a little less old?" Alison sang honestly.

"I can do that, I can do that!" Emily answered with a truthful grin.

"Will you make me some magic with your own two hands? Can you build an Emerald city with these grains of sand? Can you give me something I can take home?" Alison asked lyrically.

"I can do that, I can do that!" Emily repeated, still being truthful.

"Will you cater to every fantasy that I've got? Will you hose me with holy water if I get too hot? Will you take me to places that I've never known?" Alison sang with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I can do that, I can do that!" Emily replied, taking a chance and shooting Alison a wink.

Shocked, Alison just remembered to continue. "After a while, you'll forget everything. It was a brief interlude and a midsummer's night fling. And you'll see that it's time to move on." She sang, her voice filled with raw sadness.

"I won't do that! I won't do that!" Emily denied vehemently.

"I know the territory – I've been around. It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down. And sooner or later you'll be screwing around!"

"I won't do that! I won't do that!" Emily sang her voice passionate and fervid.

"Anything for love, I would do anything for love. I would do anything for love but I won't do that, I won't do that!" They finished together, grinning sheepishly at each other.

/

Alison and Emily would go to sleep that night, both wondering about the other and of the emotions they were feeling. But yes...the would forget by the morning...

**A/N: Well! The duet might have seemed a bit random but I thought it would be fun and besides, teens do things like that! After all my friend and I did a duet of For Good the other night! Anyway, besides the random duet, I hope you enjoyed it! Also the song featured in this chap was I Would Do Anything For Love by Meatloaf! I might not get any more chapters up I'm afraid so adios amigos! **


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Guys, I am so, so, so sorry about this, believe me, but I've lost all inspiration for this story! I physically can't write it – no words will come to me! And so, I'm really sorry, but I'm putting this fic on hiatus for now. I will come back and finish it – hold me to that – but I think I need a major break from it! I have a few new fic ideas so I'll write them first and then come back here. Thanks guys and again I'm really sorry!**

**-Rebecca x **


End file.
